The invention relates to an automatic cash dispenser.
Automatic cash dispensers of this type are known, for example, from European reference EP-B-0 024 704. With such automatic cash dispensers, a distinction is made, depending on their loading direction, between units in which the banknote cassettes are pushed into the safe from the front side, which contains the operating panel, or from the rear side of the automatic cash dispenser. Apart from the fact that the known automatic cash dispensers of the abovementioned type are relatively large and involve high outlay, it is also usually the case that the subassemblies which are used for their construction are designed, and can be used, just for one type of loading operation. This makes it difficult for the units to be adapted to customer requirements as far as the loading direction is concerned and also increases the production costs.
German reference DE-38 34 062 A1 describes an automatic cash dispenser having a safe, separating device, banknote-dispensing compartment with closure device, conveying device control device and operating panel with actuating elements for actuating the control device, the dispensing compartment being arranged above the safe. In this automatic cash dispenser, the safe comprises an open container which can be closed by a cover and has two storage units for banknotes. For the purpose of refilling the unit with banknotes, the safe can be removed from said unit. Once the cover has been removed and the safe has been introduced into the unit, the safe is raised, with the result that the separating devices pass into the open container and can be advanced to the storage regions for the banknotes.
Great Britain reference GB-20 46 975 A discloses an automatic cash dispenser according to the preamble of claim 1. A vertical conveyor, which leads laterally past the banknote cassettes, opens out directly into an intermediate conveying path which passes through the aperture in the top side of the safe. This results in the aperture being arranged with pronounced eccentricity. The collecting station is designed as a set-down plate which can be tilted about a horizontal axis and is located above the safe. Once a banknote bundle has been gathered together, the set-down plate is tilted in the direction of a dispensing compartment, and the banknotes slide into the dispensing compartment just by the action of gravity alone. Also arranged above the safe, in the conveying path for the banknotes, is a diverter, which directs into a compartment, which is likewise located above the safe, banknotes which are not intended to be dispensed.
Great Britain reference GB-21 19 993 A discloses an automatic cash dispenser which in a top housing part, which is located above a bottom housing part, which receives the banknote cassettes, has a collecting conveyor with a stacking wheel, with the aid of which banknotes which have been drawn off individually can be collected to form a bundle.